rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Rose and Mia in the Bathhouse, Session 10
Mia returned a soft nod, as Rose stood, and she watched as the beautiful Eclipse donned a thin dress, through the mirror. The girl was really shy, it seemed, still blushing and shifting slightly in front of the mirror. It was charming in its own way, really. "I.. I won't be ong.." she turned to dig out a similar such dress from Rose's things, and pulled it ove rhe rhead. "I'll go get my soaps and such... and a change of clothes from my room..." she replied brightly, still a touch overwhelmed by everything as she danced out into the hall, her bare feet near silent along the wooden floors. (4:12:37 PM) Esbilon: Back in the bathhouse, Rose poured the steaming hot water into the tub, sat down in the water and waited for Mia's return. (4:15:12 PM) Flarelord Fenix: You'd think she were rushing to the scene of a fire they way she came in in a hasty rush, , and slipped on water at the tubside, giving a comical yelp as she, her clothes, and all her little vials flipped, then fell into the water with a huge splash. She popped up, still in the thin dress, which now hid absolutely nothing, plastered to her pale skin, , staring at Rose for a moment, shoulders rising in something of a shrug along with a nervously shaky giggle, as she started sittingall the bottles onto the edge. (4:15:49 PM) Flarelord Fenix: http://img1.gelbooru.com/images/202/98963efdf579bcf25c75671b01f7efb7080151f6.jpg?205608 hah, for Rose, last night? XD (4:17:58 PM) Esbilon: Rose rises in the tub, the hot water pouring down her perfect body and extends her hand towards Mia, "need a hand getting in?" she asks with a smile (4:18:36 PM) Esbilon: ((that pic looks more like Mia, too confident though)) (4:19:18 PM) Flarelord Fenix: (No, I men Mia, for rose :P) (4:19:20 PM) Flarelord Fenix: mean* (4:19:52 PM) Esbilon: Rose has undone the impressive hair setup Mia made for her earlier, and her long red, wet hair is clingling to her body (4:21:51 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia nodded a little, and took her hand, moving close with a deep sigh. "S-sorry, I just kind of ... well.." -- Yeah. She's way in over her head, that morning was the Best Morning Ever, and she's only now slowly collecting her wits. Nontheless, Miahastily tosses the dress aside, and sits against Rose, cheek against her shoulder. "S..sorry I fell in wearing that dress.. I should be able to fix it if it shrinks or anything... she replied, anxiously. "Or.. maybe make you some others..." (4:22:17 PM) Flarelord Fenix: (Mia's a nice girlfriend to have though. Compassion 5: she wants to please everyone, especiallt people she specifically loves :P) (4:22:32 PM) Esbilon: ((plus she has uber craft skills!)) (4:23:56 PM) Esbilon: Rose puts her arm around Mia, holding the girl tight. "Don't worry about the dress, although I would love to see if your dress-making skills are equal to your fortress-building and hair-doing skills." (4:27:48 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia blushed, and leaned against her, still a little shaky. She reache dup, and opend a vial, pourng a fewpinches of what appeared to be pinkishalt into the water, a pleasant fragrance beginnign to rise as she shifted to stir it around, the soft grains gentle on the skin, and releasing such a nice aroma. She then looked up, kissing Rose's shoulder affectionately. "W.. well.. I do make all my own clothes." -- Admittedly, they weren't jawdropping, but they wer ehumbly effecient, while still stylish. Certainly an expression of Mia herself. The girl looked up a ther. "I.. I'm sure I could design you something perfect.." she gently played with Rose' shair.. "I hope you like the whole.. ahh.. design.. It's a little by dynastic, I remembered some of the hair of the nobles who would visit the temple in Greyfalls where I studied, and I always thought it was so pretty. Your slooks even bette rlike this though...I couldn't pull something like tha toff, myself..." (4:33:46 PM) Esbilon: "You are a woman of great skill and talent, I am sure it will be perfect" Rose says, her voice full of admiration and unspoken promise. She gently moves in front of Mia and leans her head back on the girl's shoulder, incidentally giving her a perfect view of Rose's full breasts. She tilts her head slightly to the side and whispers seductively into Mia's ear "now, show me what all these vials are for" (4:37:17 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia innocently held up the one she had used before. "Bath salts. It helps scrub the skin." she added.. "Plus this one has some scent that hot water releases. This isn't the normal beach or sea sand." she blushed as Rose move din front of her, then put arms around her, gazing down. Mia's small chest pressed into Rose's shoulderblades, and Rose could litterally feel her nipples stiffening... "Mhmm.." she murmured in her ear,a nd blushed, fighting with herself for a moment, before he rlips brushed along Rose's right ear. "T.. then.. there's some for shampoos, and then one to misturize skin, and clean away dirt and grime..." she listed them off, absolutely naive to Rose's sultry meaning. (4:39:08 PM) Flarelord Fenix: (heh, her manse genrates ALL this stuff :D She could make a fortune marlketing it :D) (4:41:01 PM) Esbilon: Keeping her mouth at the girl's ear Rose whispered again"shhhh, you're telling me, show me!" Her hands guiding Mia's all over her body, touching her hair, shoulders, back, breast and stomach before coming to rest between her legs. "Show me" her voice purred seductively (4:43:37 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia shivvered, gazing up at her, then swallowed, comprehending. "W.. what.. ahh.. t.. that's not.. what they're for.." she murmured, barely grasping the idea, then she blushed, seeming to remember... something, then grasped a slim bottle, sliding it beneath the water. She kept he rarms around Rose, kept the beautiful woman on her lap, breast ssmushed into he rbac as she ran the edg eof the bottle' s bottom over Rose's folds, her breath a shaky panting at the Eclipse's ear as shegently worked it back and forth, trying to slip inside.... "Y.. you mean.. this...?" (4:49:54 PM) Esbilon: Rose pushed herself slightly up, her back rubbing softly against Mia's breasts, dragging the girl's hard nipples upwards and giving easy access for the little genius' hands. "I was thinking of you soaping me in, but this is much better" she whispered, her voices like molten gold, sweet, soft and sparkling (4:50:02 PM) Flarelord Fenix: ( http://img1.gelbooru.com//images/398/ca64ba7b84266c8ca24d5555ce9eec4b89d21ff5.jpg?517222 Additional Cuteness Get XD ) (4:53:40 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Rose's charming words are easily enough to convince the poor, infatuated girl, and by logical conclusion, convince her that she has gotten a very dirty mind now. With a whimper,, Mia nodded, shamefully blushing as she reste dehr chin on Rose's shoulder, gently and carefully popping the bottle into and ot of Rose's passage, arching it agisint her walls, the territory well-explored th eprevious few hours. Mia shivvered, her free hand rising up, trembling as it brushed over Rose's perfect flesh, along ehr breast softly , cupping and beginning to rub he rnipple. . Her breath was hot and heavy on Rose's ear, broken by soft whimpers of pleasure and excitement. Even in the midst of molesting Rose with a travel-size shampoo bottle, Mia manageed to make those adorably naive and shy noises. "I.. is this good?" (4:59:45 PM) Esbilon: Rose moans, her right hand moving down, encircling Mia's and helping the girl with the bottle, gently increasing the pace. Her other hand moves around, caressing the girl's tender flesh, slowly inching its way down between Mia's legs, gently touching her, probing her, caressing her. Rose moans again and whispers, her voice thick with pleasure "Oh yes... *moan* This is very good" (5:04:23 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia gasped, her back arching reflexively as those fingers dance over he reager folds, a groan escaping er lips, jher hand palming Rose's breast in a rough squeeze in that instnat, before tingerly relaxing, moving along her chest to caress delicately the skin at the incide of her upper arms, a whisp of a touch, soft arm teasing her breasts as he rfingers near-tickled her arm. And Rose's urgent touch drew he rfingers faster, pushing th ebottle in more firmly, , deeper, angling it sharperm, twisting it a little... Mia was panting as she worked, eyes flutterign,then closing. She felt the righ starting to creap over her, then leane din, nipping Rose's ear with he rteeth playfully, face flush, then quickly stopped, feelign the need to explain. "I.. I ove rheard a... a Cynis talking about... b.. biting once... i.. it just jumpe dinto my head.." shje was ramblign about it, franlkly, too shocked at herself for actually doing it. (5:07:32 PM) Flarelord Fenix: (hehe, but yeah, I really do like Mia as she's shaping up. A sexually repressed genius who will never stop trying to suppress it :D Nor will she stop enjoying how it feels to fail to :D) (5:08:04 PM) Flarelord Fenix: (Kinda like the idea that it's the one failure this perfectionist allows herself XD ^^;) (5:08:13 PM) Esbilon: ((hehe)) (5:11:06 PM) Esbilon: Rose pushed her head back toward Mia's mouth, "don't stop" she said, her voice no less sensual for being hurried and agitated by her own arousal. Her hand was helping Mia push in the bottle harder and faster than ever, her other hand touching, twisting and pinching at the girl's welcoming sex. (5:16:52 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia yelped, and nodded, hand eagerly matchng Rose's, as she brushe dher palm back along her chest. Her lis danced along Rose's neck, nipping gently at her hypersensitive nerves, a shock of sensation that felt suspeciously on the verge of pain -- no, but it was nice, right where a mother cat would pick up its kittens, then a soft brush of Mia's flawless skin, as her lips went up, nipping at rose's earlobe, tongue dancing over and around the curves. He rhand worked feveroishly, but it slowed as Mia began to do this, her focus clearly shifting to analyzing, her brain coming into play again as she began to stimulate Rose's neck and ear, usingjust he rown tongue and lips and teeth, her expertise came into play. Very soon rose was feeling the most delightful of sensations coming from a most unusual part of her body, and as Mia finished thingking and started doing, he rhand became even more feverish, determine dot make up its lapse as her own hips arched into Rose's palm with a moan, tongue swirling lightfully behind Rose's ear, then through the swooping arches of the cartilige, followed by a string of playful bites. (5:17:16 PM) Flarelord Fenix: (Heh, just you wait. I will Argue remembering design principles of first age sextoys as a stunt for a dot of Savant) (5:18:15 PM) Esbilon: ((lol, that's gotta be a first ;))) (5:21:44 PM) Flarelord Fenix: http://i41.tinypic.com/zjt0kh.jpg http://i42.tinypic.com/21digeg.jpg (5:22:29 PM) Esbilon: Rose moaned higher, barely able to contain her own pleasure. She moved her hand away from Mia's, confident in the young genius' abilities, and around the girl's body, stroking the girl's butt cheeks and, gently, every so gently, caressing her anus with a single long finger (5:23:06 PM) Esbilon: ((funny pics btw ;))) (5:24:07 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia flinched at the sensation, eyes wide,though he rattentins at her partner's sex never slowed. he rlips did, however, giving a hesitant squeak. "H-huh!?" (5:25:03 PM) Esbilon: Rose turned her head to face the girl, smiling "trust me." (5:25:38 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia blushed. "I.. I dunno.. I.. I mean.. ahh...o..okay..." (5:30:17 PM) Esbilon: Rose's smile widens "good, now who told you to stop?" She turns her head around, giving the girl easy access to her neck. She gently pushed the tip of her finger through Mia's sensitive ring-muscle, her skilled hand stimulating the girl in ways she had never anticipated, the slight pain of the intrusion more than compensated by the amplified pleasure in her entire nether region. (5:33:44 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia groaned, then let out a sigh, hips archingup into the fingers within he rsex, then letting hersel fsink down tightly into Rose's finger, teasing her behind. Mia's soft rear couldn't decide which was nicer, all of a sudden, and the girl cried out, blushing as the entirity of the severalinches long vial poppedpast Rose's sex in her pleasant surprise. Rose hat the whole slim bottle insid eher niw, past the cap, and Mia's hand groped. trying to squeeze her fingers in around t to grasp the bottle. Even as she did so, she nuzzle dinto Rose' sback, and playflly nommed the tendons at the side of he rneck running to he rshoulder, turnign tem to jelly with her medical massaging talents, noze nuzzling over all sorts of delightul territory as she ten worked back up to he rneck, and th eopposite erar to ravish it as a mirror to the first. (5:41:06 PM) Esbilon: Rose closed her eyes, giving herself over to the pleasure brought on by the Twilight's expert manipulations. Meanwhile, her hands were working overtime to keep up Mia's mouth and vial, she pushed her fingers deeper into the young girl's sex, probing at her maidenhead, stimulating the sensitive flesh, but making sure to not push too hard. She pushed the finger of her other hand deeper into Mia, heightening the girl's pleasure, bringing her to the very verge of a climax. (5:47:14 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia whimpered, a gasp of delight and overwhelmed pleasure as she felt that pressure. She knew what that was and what that would mean, and her body siexed up, burning to an aroused inferno, crying out in passion, as her hand graspe dat Rose's breast, he rvoice rising urgently, panting desperate words. "R-R-ose~ Ahhh ... T-That's...." She could barely squeeze out words through her cries, her mind having to struggle toe ven form them in the raw sexual surge. Mia's hand still fumbled, trying to squeeze slim finger sup into Rose's sex, where she'd lost her grip on the bottle. She tugge dhe rlips open, and managed to grip it with two fingers, but now it was slick with Rose's peleasure, and eleuded he rfingers, and a frustrated whimper escaped Mia as she cautioouslytried t circumvent th enarrow cap, fingers hitting all of Rose's secret pleasure points within as she griped and tried to get a grip on the bottle. (5:53:16 PM) Flarelord Fenix: (wb) (5:55:45 PM) Esbilon: Tightening the muscles of her sex, Rose gently pushed the vial out toward Mia's probing fingers. Her body was aching, she was on the verge of losing control, and her hands were working furiously, willing this moment to extend for as long as possible, but still not wanting to slow down for even a second. (5:56:12 PM) Esbilon: ((My mom just told me she had accidentally washed my iphone headset, had to check if it worked, it did.)) (6:00:43 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia's hand shot out of the wate,r knockign two or three vials in as she grasped the tallest of them, and tugged it back under, pressing the makeshift toy into her slick passage , and firmly crane dthe tip, prodding he rclit, then rubbing it eagerly as she presse dinto her, keeping he rtremblignhand under control as she maned, archied, reminded of that pressure on her own maidenhead. Naively she felt most delicately for Rose's, not wanting to shatte rit with the bottle so carelessly, quivering at the sensation as Rose eased at hers. She'd been saying something, before, and but all this had distracte dher from continuing, as she ground between Rose's two eager hands. her free hand still molested Rose's breast, pinching at a nipple, and tugging, cupping her breast, raising it pert toward the skylightwith a moan. (good good!) (6:01:53 PM) Esbilon: ((who ever said Rose was a virgin?)) (6:02:39 PM) Flarelord Fenix: (I know :P Mia is naively assuming and checking :P sorry if it was unclear) (6:02:47 PM) Esbilon: ((got it)) (6:02:49 PM) Flarelord Fenix: (she's checking as not to accidentally do it if she IS :P) (6:04:14 PM) Flarelord Fenix: ((but yeah, Mia... she commits to something like this, she'll want and need the same in return. If Rose is just stringing her along to use or 'possess' her in some way, Mia will ultimately be hurt by it ^^; You're so good at being tricky I can't be sure :P) (6:05:10 PM) Esbilon: ((one thing at time ;) However, it doesn't look like you want to finish this)) (6:05:17 PM) Flarelord Fenix: (hmm?) (6:06:43 PM) Flarelord Fenix: ((It is about wrapup time for their gropefest :D then they can actually take their bath.. ya know.. after they replace the water :P) (6:11:49 PM) Esbilon: Rose keenly felt the pressure of the new bottle inside her sex, the further stimulation driving her beyond the amount of pleasure her body could contain. Her dexterous fingers gripping into Mia with the last vestiges of her self control, taking the girl with her in another mind-shattering double-orgasm. (6:13:33 PM) Flarelord Fenix: (Just a release, or did she actually claim Mia? XD) (6:14:01 PM) Esbilon: ((no cherry-bursting if that's what you're asking)) (6:14:13 PM) Flarelord Fenix: (yup :P) (6:18:55 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia could barely breathe, as the pleasure surged from Rose's hand throughout her flesh . She quivere,d her rear grinding down onto Rose's finger, legs kicking, splashing as she came,, clinching he reyes shut as she spasmed in bliss, hand gripping Rose's breast far too roughly as she lost control, howled in pleasure, her high voice echoing up toward the skylight. --- When she could openher eyes, Mia could only grin, as she slid both hands around Rose, leaving th ebotle half-insid eher, as she pressed into he rboack with a dreamy sigh, and turned Rose's head, locking lips with her in a purposeful, passionat ekiss, eyes slipping open to gaze into Rose's. Her hand claped her lover's, and pulle dit along he rslim side, up to he rsmall breast, resting against its back as she nuzzled into Rose's neck. "I.. I guess.. I misunderstood.. what you meant..." she panted.. "by.. showing you... I.. I have a dirty mind.. lately... I mean.. " she swallowed, face red. "It's your fault.. for.. for.. being.. naked.. and saying... stuff like that...!" she accused playfully (6:20:08 PM) Esbilon: ((gotta go have dinner now, we'll finish this later)) (6:20:28 PM) Flarelord Fenix: (ok :D) (6:41:42 PM) Esbilon: ((back)) (6:42:46 PM) Flarelord Fenix: (yey!) (6:46:10 PM) Esbilon: Rose turned her body around in the water, drawing her legs around Mia. Her face a mask of mock-apology she asked her "I am so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" Her right hand holding the girl's neck and her left playfully fondling her breasts. (6:47:21 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia blusshed hotly, and shivvere,d nuzzlign close. "I. .i couldn't possibly stay mad at you..." she coed, and sighed. "Maybe..w e should freshen the water... though..." (6:49:14 PM) Esbilon: "I suppose we should" said Rose, her face thoughtful for a moment. A smile lit up her face as she continued, "but not just yet," and pulled Mia toward her in a caring embrace and leaning back. (6:50:09 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia blushed, then followe dinto it, sharng the kiss with her, clinging to he rtightly. "Rose..." she whispered, nuzzling against her, following wher eshe led. (6:52:27 PM) Esbilon: Rose just sat there, enjoying the warmth of Mia's body, the musky scent of their combined smell and the quiet sounds of the water splashing softly. (6:53:37 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Lia leaned in close, blushing, and then slowly closed he reyes, letting herself take a kind of prleasure in it, too. She sighed, a happy, content sound, and nuzzled against her shoulder. "Rose... I.. ahh.. I.. didn't expect anything like this.. and.. w.. well.. I.. I'm a little... scared..." (6:54:50 PM) Esbilon: "Why are you scared?" Rose asked, softly, the voice of one who wants to help, not one who wants to pry. (6:56:22 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia took a deep breath. "W.. well.. I.. I don't.. really understand.. why.. all this.. happened.. I mean.. I was in bed with you.. and then... well.. Rose... did this.. mean anything...?" she asked, anxiously -- her tone is clearly one of strong involvement... it really does matter to Mia; and there's somethign else under it, anxiety beyond just that. (7:01:10 PM) Esbilon: "It happened because we wanted it to happen, because it felt good, because it gave us comfort, release from tensions and a sense of peace." Rose said, her voice comforting without being patronizing. (7:02:03 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia nodded softly, and then took on a guilty expression. "D.. does.. Nightstar know..?" (7:03:23 PM) Esbilon: "No, she does not." (7:04:35 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia nodded, and looked down, leanign aagainst Rose. Even with ehr guilt, Rose felt comforting. "I... should.. I not have done this... I... d.. don't misunderstand.. I. .I really did.. need it.. it was... amazing... really..." she whispered, kissing Rose on the cheek. "just.. maybe.. maybe I didn't.. think it through..." (7:07:36 PM) Esbilon: Rose smiles, "not everything in life has to be thought through." With a slightly more serious look she says: "You have done nothing wrong, hurt noone and done no damage. There is nothing to feel guilty about" (7:08:51 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia nodded a litle... "But.. but.. shouldn't she know what happened at least?" she bit he rlip. "I.. I'd be.. really jealous.. if.. she... did this..." she muttered, then sighed, hugging Rose. "I'm sorry.. I.. I'm not very good at dealing with.. feeling like this..." (7:10:43 PM) Esbilon: "What happened here, happened between you and me. But if you feel Nighstar should know, you should tell her, nothing good ever came of keeping secrets from the ones you care about." (7:10:56 PM) Esbilon: ((hm, maybe this'd be a good time to start rolling lying rolls ;))) (7:14:20 PM) Flarelord Fenix: (oo? XD) (7:14:47 PM) Esbilon: ((seeing that Rose has things she has no intention of telling you or anyone else ;)) (7:16:14 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia nodded softly, and smiled, looking up at her. "Ahh.. Rose.. I.. I have to be honest.. after this... Well.. I.. I really.. really am glad we did this.. I feel wonderful.. evennow... and.. well... I think I neede dit.. but... " she looked down. "I.. I really wish we'd had time to think... It's not that I don't... really like you, too... I.. I'm so confused, Rose..." (7:21:45 PM) Esbilon: Rose kisses Mia on the forehead, pulls her hand through the girls hair and speaks reassuringly "let's finish this bath, and then I'll leave you to think." She smiles, "I think you'll have an easier time focusing that way." (7:22:53 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia nodded, and sighed, drawing closer. "Okay... I.. I think.. maybe I think too much anyway... Unless you have somethign else to do.. I.. would like you to stick around... Maybe... we can figure out what would be best..." (7:25:55 PM) Esbilon: Rose draws Mia close again, her voice soft and comforting, promising protection and care, "don't worry, I'll stay." (7:27:44 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia smiled, and drew closer, the small girl crawling into Rose's lap, curling up happilly. "Thank you, Rose... I don't wanna be alone right now..." she whispered. (7:31:30 PM) Esbilon: Rose keeps her arms around Mia, giving the girl the time and comfort she needs. (7:33:11 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia takes her time, but finally, she opens her eyes, smiling. "I'm going to make Nightstar those javelins she wanted, I think... That, and.. I think I am gonna... give them to her tonight.. " She looked to her. "Do.. do you think.. maybe you could help me to... surprise her... tonight?" (7:34:08 PM) Esbilon: "Of course, what do you want me to do?" (7:38:13 PM) Flarelord Fenix: "Actually. .I was hoping you could help me... I mean.. Nightstar and I have never.. umm.. you know.. " Mia bit he rlip. "Well.. I.. I am not going to hide this from her... I.. I want your help... I don't want her to get upset... But.. I want her to understand... I.. just hope that after.. she'll.. forgive me...." (7:40:37 PM) Esbilon: "Hush, you have done nothing that needs her forgiveness." Rose said, "but I will come with you and talk to her if you want me to." (7:42:25 PM) Flarelord Fenix: She nodded softly. "I.. know.. but people can be really sensitive about their.. partners.. and.. well.. I know I could be...." she glanced up t o Rose, blushing. This is a really red faced blushed. And she has that kind of stunned expression on her face like she just thought of something. (7:44:04 PM) Esbilon: Rose looks down at Mia, her expression one of comfort and infinite understanding (7:45:13 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia bit he rlip, and sat up.. glancing at Rose... "Ahh... I.. I just.." she shook he rhead, looking away. "N.. no nevermind.." She looked to her. "Maybe.. we should freshen the water, and I.. I'll take your hair down to wash it, and put it back up..." (7:45:57 PM) Esbilon: Rose's expression changes to one of slight worry, "no, please tell me, what was on your mind?" (7:46:58 PM) Flarelord Fenix: "I.. I just.. had a thought... is all.. It.. kinda.. snuck in there.." she murmured, face burning.. "I... if.. you.. seduced the two of us... t.. then.. Nightstar would.. surely.. forgive me.. but.. that's.. that's hardly fair.. or nice.. or honest..." (7:47:25 PM) Flarelord Fenix: And, frankly, from her expression, the thought had turne dup from a different angle than that -- that was more her justifying the thought. (7:49:03 PM) Esbilon: Rose looks slightly hurt "do you feel I have 'seduced' you, like some evil villainess taking advantage of a poor innocent girl?" (7:49:17 PM) Esbilon: ((this is of course what happened, but it's not like Rose would admit it ;))) (7:52:15 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia blushed, deeply, and looked at her. "I.. w.. well.. I .. know that I normally.. wouldn't have done.. all that.. and.. I." She leaned close. "you... could hav eput me in spmething to sleep in.. you.. slept naked with me.. you... didn't.. cover yourself up.." she murmured, shyly.. "You... wanted this to happen..didn' you...?" Amazing how she can think if she clears he rhead (7:56:40 PM) Esbilon: Rose smiles shyly, "so maybe I prodded you a little along, I hope you don't hate me for it." She says, her expression slightly worried (7:59:50 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia shook he rhead, and pressed close. "Rose.. I don't hate you.. to.. to be honest.. this has been.. so exciting.. so.. nice..." she whispered... "I.. don't agreee withsome things you do, or want.. but... I don't hate you... To be honest... I.. It was my first time.. with.. anybody else.. ever... I.. I have.. touched myself before.. .but I've never been with anyone..." she whispered. (8:03:55 PM) Esbilon: Rose smiles warmly, gives Mia a comforting hug and says "I am proud to be you first, and glad that it was so full of wonders." (8:04:40 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia smiled, and looked up at her. "So.. ahh..think about.. how to... apologize to Nightstar with me...? Do you have any ideas?" (8:06:51 PM) Esbilon: Rose looked thoughtful "I don't think Nightstar will take kindly to perceived bribes. While I think she will be thankful for your gift and that it will be useful in the coming battle, I fear she will take it ill if the two were combined." (8:07:45 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia nodded, and bit her lip. "I.. I don't.. want it to be a bribe..." (8:10:34 PM) Esbilon: "I know that, but she might think it is. My impression of Nightstar is that she would prefer the whole unvarnished truth, even though it may hurt her." (8:10:51 PM) Esbilon: "But she is a strong woman, she has endured much, and can endure much more." (8:11:17 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia nodded a little. "T.. then.. we both have to admit it to her... " (8:14:30 PM) Esbilon: "We shouldn't talk to her all at once, and I think she would like to hear it from you first. I will be with you if you want, but I do not know if that is for the best" (8:15:46 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia nodded. "Thank you, Rose... I. .I really.. like her... She's very hard to understand though.. and quiet.. but I like her..." (8:18:02 PM) Esbilon: "Do you want me to be with you when you tell her?" (8:20:07 PM) Flarelord Fenix: "I can tell her.. but.." Sh elooked down. :If.. if she doesn't forgive me... I..." (8:23:03 PM) Esbilon: "I know that it is hard, but you are the one who must tell her first. Tell her what happened and what it means to you. I will stand by you if you want, but I do not think that will be for the best" (8:23:32 PM) Flarelord Fenix: "I know.. I just mean.. if.. she doesn't accept it... I.. I'll.. need you..." (8:24:10 PM) Esbilon: "And I will be there for you." Rose says with a comforting smile. (8:24:33 PM) Flarelord Fenix: Mia nodded. "Then I can do this..." she spoke softly. "After.. the fight tonight....' (8:25:54 PM) Esbilon: "Good, then let us get out of this tepid water and into a fresh bath" Category:CotUS